Sea Fox
The Sea Fox (シーテイル Shī Teiru?, lit. "Sea Tail"), also known as the Sea Tail, is a one-person multipurpose submarine used, presumably designed and built by Miles "Tails" Prower, which was first featured in Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble. The Sea Fox was later featured as major component of Tails Adventure. Description Appearance The Sea Fox is a sleek miniature submarine with a blue and orange color scheme, resembling that of the later-introduced Tornado 2. The Sea Fox is equipped with a one-person cockpit inside the top of the hull, covered by a resilient and aquadynamic glass dome, and is driven predominantly by screw propulsion via the single propeller on its back, stabilized and controlled by three rear tail planes- two of them mounted on the top rear of the hull, and one on the bottom. Equipment and weaponry The Sea Fox's additional features include the ability to provide unlimited oxygen for its pilot, a large front-mounted Drill capable of grinding through solid rock, and an adaptable onboard weaponry system capable of accommodating armament including (But not limited to) a Vulcan Cannon, Mines, Torpedoes, and Anti-Aircraft Missiles. The Sea Fox is also adaptable to be useful outside of a submerged environment as well- with the right additional parts equipped, it is also capable of leaping out of the water to high heights, and even flying. Shades of the craft's design can be seen in many of Tails' later vehicular inventions. Game appearances ''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' Sea Fox first appears in Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble as can be featured at underwater sections of Tidal Plant Zone. The Sea Fox pops out of item boxes in Tidal Plant Zone for Tails- whereas Sonic, on hitting the same boxes, gets his Propeller Shoes. The submarine's hull is curved in this iteration, and it has a built-in torpedo launcher on the front, which makes dealing with the boss significantly easier. ''Tails Adventure'' In Tails Adventure, the Sea Fox transforms into (or out of, depending on your point of view) Tails' Remote Robot in a technological marvel of folding miniaturization. Somewhat more angular than the Triple Trouble version, the Sea Fox can now be equipped with a variety of upgrades scavenged from the invading Battle Bird Armada, including mines, extra armor, and a rocket booster that enables the sub to take to the skies. Tails even has his own submarine lab to outfit the vehicle during this game; attached to his house on the south shore of Cocoa Island. The Sea Fox is featured at Lake Rocky, Lake Crystal and Battle Fortress 1. Appearances in other media Archie Comics The Sea Fox also appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog series published by Archie Comics. In this continuity, it was built by Rotor Walrus. He took out the oil in it and gave it to Tails so he can play in it. Tails then took the oil off of a oil-soaked seagull and then it started running. ''Sonic Boom'' The Sea Fox appears in the Nintendo 3DS video game Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. In this game, the Sea Fox is a small RC Vehicle used to explore underwater caverns. It features a sonar that will highlight points of interest on the map and can use missiles to clear obstacles. However, the player can only use it for a limited time before the air supply runs out, though the player can increase the time underwater by collecting air tanks. Trivia *The Sea Fox is the first vehicles built by Tails and is the first to feature a blue color scheme in the series. Category:Vehicles Category:Submarines Category:Tails' creations